Champions of the Forgotten Realms
Champions of the Forgotten Realms (Wave 11) was a small expansion wave released in 2010. This wave contained two common squads, six common heroes, three uncommon heroes and five unique heroes, as well as three temporary treasure glyphs and one permanent treasure glyph. Jandar received 1 common hero and 1 uncommon hero; Ullar received 2 unique heroes and one common squad; Vydar received no new units; Einar received 1 common hero; Utgar received two unique heroes, 3 common heroes, 1 uncommon hero and 1 common squad; Aquilla received 1 unique hero, 1 uncommon hero and 1 common hero; Valkrill received no new units. Sets Heroes of Faerun Skilled champions, prepared for combat! The warlord Mogrimm Forgehammer inspires his allies to great feats of heroism in battle. The ranger Brandis Skyhunter darts around the battlefield unleashing a string of deadly arrows at his enemies. The battle mage Sharwin Wildborn strikes at her opponents with blasts of brilliant lighting. The evil eye of the mighty Torin leaves his assailants broken in fear. The Drow arachnomancer Estivara stalks about the battlefield clouded in a shroud of darkness, fighting with the venomous spirit of the Spider Queen. These are the heroes of Faerun, summoned to battle for the fate of us all. Holy Symbol of Pelor: Attack +2 vs. Undead Glaun Bog Raiders Loyal warriors, devoted to their cause! The Greenscale Warriors fight with devotion and ferocity to fulfill the will of their lizard king. The Drow Chainfighter is highly skilled in his unique martial art. His deadly chain screams through the air in lightning-fast arcs, wrapping up opponents and pulling them into deadly melee combat. Giant shards of ice twist together into the form of a living creature. Frozen spikes jut out in all directions from the Greater Ice Elemental's body, threatening to impale those who venture too close. Whetstone of Venom: Poison Fury of the Primordials Nature's might unleashed! A swirling vortex of wind and debris pulls in warriors and punishes them with forceful gusting blows. A wave of crashing water breaks upon them and drowns them in its tempest. A roaring fire scorches and burns them in its searing inferno. A jagged rock crushes and grinds them against its unbreakable form. This is the fate of those who stand against the power of the Elementals. The Wyvern swoops down, striking with its venomous sting. It then snatches the prey up in its talons and carries it away on leathery wings. Elixir of Speed: Move +4 Warriors of the Ghostlight Fen Nightmares from the swampy darkness! The many heads of the Fen Hydra writhe and strike outward in a tangled fury. Each of the beast's four heads is like an opponent unto itself. The Sahuagin Raider catches the coppery scent of blood in the water. The smell drives him into a maddening frenzy. His razor-sharp teeth gnash at the wounded prey. The incorporeal forms of the Phantom Knights shimmer in the moonlight. They drift effortlessly about the battlefield. Their enemies attach pass right through their ghostly bodies with little effect. Ring of Protection: Defense +3 Category:Expansion Sets Category:Sets and Expansions